Suki Kirai
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Aku suka kamu, aku tidak suka, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak suka kamu / Aku suka Tak ada lagi yang lain / Aku suka! / Suka dan tidak suka, aku tidak tau / Tidak mau berhenti Suka, tidak suka.
SUKI KIRAI

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.

Pair: Len x Rin

Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk dll

By © Go Minami Asuka Bi

o(^^o)

"AAARRRGGGGHHH..."

Aku berteriak sekeras- keras yang aku bisa seraya menutupi wajahku dengan bantal jeruk milikku. Hei, aku seperti ini bukan karna aku sudah tidak waras malah sebaliknya aku sangat waras. Aku seperti ini karna si kuning bodoh itu menyatakan cinta padaku, tunggu aku juga kuning ya? Ok, aku ralat jadi pemuda bodoh itu menyatakan cinta padaku dan sekarang malah bayangan tadi siang terus berputar di otakku seakaan menuntut jawaban secepatnya padaku. Ya, aku belum menerima atau pun menolaknya karna aku sendiri tidak tau perasaanku terhadapnya, apakah itu Cinta? Ataukah itu Benci? Ini semakin membuatku pusing.

 _Sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai_

 _Sukida igai arienai sukida_

 _Suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai_

 _Suki Kirai~_

Handphoneku bergetar dan mendendangkan lagu yang sebenarnya kenapa aku pun tidak tau kenapa aku malah menjadikan musik itu ringtone juga kenapa pas sekali dengan nasibku hari ini. Aku menghela nafas kasar, untuk apa juga aku memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, aku mengambil handphoone kuningku di atas meja lalu melihat siapa yang menelponku malam- malam seperti ini, apa dia tidak tau jam malam?

 _BaKagamine Len_

Mataku melebar dan aku tersentak duduk saat mengetahui si penelpon menyebalkan itu adalah orang kita bahas sejak tadi, kurasa dia panjang umur juga. Dengan malas aku mengklik tombol hijau di handphoneku lalu mendekatkannya ke arah telinga.

"Moshi- moshi." Katanya dari sembrang sana.

"Moshi- moshi, ada apa Kagamine-san?" tanyaku.

"Aku menelpon karna ingin menanyakan soal yang tadi siang jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" katanya dengan antusias.

Aku menghela nafas saat dia bertanya padahal aku masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya. "Maaf, Kagamine-san Ak-"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Jawabannya sudah di tentukan. Pernikahan." Katanya seenak jidat. "Ya, benar, masa depan yang sempurna! Lalu aku mau tinggal di tempat yang banyak pohon juga mempunyai anak."

Aku terkejut dengan penjelasan sembarang dia, apa katanya tadi?. Anak?. "Tung- tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan anak?"

"Ya, aku ingin punya 3 anak yang manis dan imut." Balasnya.

"Tu- tunggu dulu, kita kan baru 14 tahun. Lagi pula aku ingin seperti biasa, taukan? Jalan bareng ata..."

"Suki Da."

"Dengerin aku dulu Baka!"

Ugh! Menyebalkan, dia slalu saja seperti itu, bagaikan tidak memiliki tumpuan yang menariknya hingga dia bebas seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari senin yang sangat membosankan terlebih harus mendengar pidato panjang dari kepala sekolah terlebih botak tapi tidak juga bagi Rin, buktinya gadis itu kini tengah duduk santai seraya menggenggam boneka panda kecil pemberian Len di tangannya. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan boneka dengan senyum yang merekah hingga membuat beberapa teman di sebelahnya menatap heran kearahnya. Pidato pun telah selesai tanpa Rin perduli dan semua murid kembali ke kelas masing- masing namun tidak dengan dirinya yang kini tengah di tarik tiba- tiba oleh Len ke halaman belakang sekolah yang memang cukup sepi pada hari itu.

"Ho'i!"

"Nee?"

Rin menatap bingung pada kotak berisi kue pemberian pemuda itu padanya, memangnya dia pernah memesan ini? Sepertinya tidak. Seakan mengetahui kebingungan Rin, Len tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"Rainbow Tart." Kata Len yang membuat Rin menyeringit bingung.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Jangan bilang kau mencurinya ya?"

"Tidak, Tidak! Kemarin aku melihatmu tengah memperhatikan kue itu di toko sebrang sisi sekolah, ya meski jauh tapi tak apa lah. Untuk Rin-chan apa pun akan ku lakukan." Kata Len yang entah mengapa sekarang malah membuat wajah Rin merona hebat. Ahh,, sepertinya Rin mulai termakan cintanya Len.

Len menatap Rin dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau tidak apa- apa? Wajahmu memerah." Tanya Len pada Rin yang membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Ka- kau menyebalkan!"

"Hee?"

"Kau bukan tipeku!" Teriak Rin sebelum ia berlari menjauh meninggalkan Len menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya bingung. "Apa aku bau?" pertanyaan gag jelas di lontarkan Len seraya menciumi bau badannya sendiri.

Len, aku ilfeel jadinya –"

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar bernuansa kuning Rin terlihat menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka jeruk, kembali dia mengingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah yang membuat perasaannya tidak menentu. Apa benar ia membenci pemuda bodoh itu? Tapi, jika memang begitu mengapa tadi dia sampai salah tingkah saat mendapatkan perhatian dari Len. Entah mengapa sekarang Rin bergetar malu dan merasa galau sendiri akan perasaannya.

 _Sekaide ichiban ohime-sama._

 _Sobani iru zutto na dakara zutto waratte te._

 _Omae to ore ha futari de hitori_

 _Hana waru koto shinaikara_

 _Nee, ohime-sama, daisuki dayo!_

Sebuah suara musik gitar dan nyanyian merdu terdengar dari telinga Rin yang membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan buru- buru membuka jendela kamarnya yang sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sana. Terkejut, ya Rin sangat terkejut saat melihat Len dengan alaynya tengah membawa gitar dan menyanyikan lagu berjudul "World is Mine" yang di populerkan oleh artis idola papan atas yang liriknya sedikit ia ganti dan yang pasti itu untuk Rin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka?!" teriak Rin dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku benar- benar menyukaimu Rin, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun." Jelas Len.

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada! Aku benar benar menyukaimu, percayalah padaku." Kata Len masih tetap memegang gitar miliknya. "Kau membuatku berapi-api, bergetar dan bergetar. Hal itu bangkit dan menjadi pyromania* tinggi. Aishiteirunda!" Teriak Len yang malah sebenarnya terlihat lebay ketimbang keren dan hey! Memangnya dia mau membakar apa?

Rin terdiam melihat kelakuan dan perkataan Len di bawah sana. Meski dia tau bahwa itu adalah hal paling alay sedunia tapi entah mengapa, pemuda itu jadi sedikit memberikan warna bagi kehidupannya. Dia telah mewarnai Rin dengan manisnya cinta yang membuat Rin semakin susah memilih antara Suka dan Tidak suka. Tidak! Sekarang dia tau apa jawaban yang tepat.

"Tunggu disitu bodoh! Jika kau sampai pergi, maka aku akan menendang bokongmu!" Teriak Rin pada Len yang membuat pemuda itu memucat, sepertinya gadis yang ia sukai itu agak sadis juga.

Setelah meneriakkan beberapa kata Rin segera berlari keluar kamar atau lebih tepatnya keluar halaman depan rumahnya yang dimana Len kini tengah menunnggunya. Tanpa riasan, tanpa aksesoris rambut, tanpa alas kaki, kini Rin berdiri dengan terengah- engah di hadapan Len. Masa bodo kalau tampilannya itu jauh dari kata rapi, yang penting dia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang membuat hatinya tidak menentu itu.

"Baka!"

Len mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Hah?"

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Kau pemuda paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui!" Ujar Rin yang membuat Len terkejut, sebegitu bencinyakah gadis itu padanya?

"Maaf.." kata Len seraya menunduk.

"Kau slalu saja tidak bisa membuatku tidur, kau slalu menambahkan warna di hidupku, kau bahkan terlalu manis untuk slalu melakukan hal seperti ini." Kata Rin panjang membuat Len terbelalak. "Tapi kau mesum." Sedikit pukulan telak terasa di hati Len. Ya, masa cowok kece kaya dia di bilang mesum, ya meski memang dia akui kalau dia agak mesum, cowok mesum itu normal.

"Bisa jangan di bahas soal mesumnya?" kata Len dengan sedikit menahan air mata kesedihan karna dia telah di katai oleh perempuan yang ia suka.

"Aku Mencintaimu."

Len menatap gadis di hadapannya ini dengan tidak percaya. "Bi-bisa katakan lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

Dengan wajah yang sumringah bahkan sparkling- sparkling menambah efek lebay Len berlari menggapai Rin dan memeluk gadis itu kuat lalu ia melepasnya sebelum ia melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang gadis itu lalu mengangkatnya agak tiggi hingga membuat Rin memekik kaget.

"Jadi perasaan kita sekarang sama?" tanya Len yang membuat Rin mengangguk malu.

"Aishiteru."

Tamat

Kyaaa,,,,, fuwa- fuwa banget kisah mereka yang ini. Sampe aku gag nahan gag buat critanya.

Oh, ya dan buat yang menunggu lanjutan ffku yang lainnya, maaf ya (kagak ada yang ngarepin ff lu).

Aku baru keluar RS, jadi baru bisa nulis lagi. Ini juga di omelin boss karna aku gag masuk- masuk kerja T^T. Ok aku harap crita ini membuat kalian senang.

Review pliss.


End file.
